


[Podfic] Hot for Teacher

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Gerard has no idea how to touch girls, so of course he asks Mikey.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Series: Podfic Amnesty [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524428
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot for Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555601) by romanticalgirl. 



> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/200217.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/190733996693/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_hotforteacher_romanticalgirl_sylvaine). 
> 
> This was initially recorded and edited in 2012. I have no idea why I didn't post it at the time. Thank you to [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondolin) for beta-listening to this! ♥
> 
> The cover is just a flipped version of the cover I did for [Practise Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267230) because I've always thought of these two fics as belonging together!

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_hotforteacher_romanticalgirl_sylvaine.mp3) (4.4 MB | 0:04:40)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_hotforteacher_romanticalgirl_sylvaine.m4b) (2.5 MB | 0:04:40)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
